Full Face Alan Makeup Look!
Plot This is the first video that Daisy actually sits down and edits. She says in the description she probably won't do another video that she has to edit because it took so long to make. She imitates beauty guru channels again by talking through a makeup tutorial on Alan. She mentions that he had a broken jaw and she tried to sew it up. After she was finished with the makeup, she did a Q&A. Q: Why do you always have your hand behind Alan? A: She prefers to hold him like that because it feels safest. He has a large head and thin neck and cannot support himself. Q: Can Alan do harm? A: No, she says her dad would never make something harmful. Q: Does Alan have genitals? A: No, she has shown his whole body. Q: Does Alan go to the bathroom? A: No. She thinks it is because he only eats sugar, and it would be like if a human only ate vitamins that the body needed. There would be no waste. Q: Are you going to go in the basement? A: No, she says to watch her other video. Q: Lynks disease? A: She doesn't really know anything about Lynks. Her dad would tell her a lot about it. She begins to choke up again talking about her dad, and says she will explain in the description. Q: Why do I misspell often? A: Because she is used to typing on her typewriter really fast. Her typewriter did not have a backspace, and the keys were arranged slightly different. Q: Is Alan your brother? Your pet? A: She doesn't think Alan is her pet because her dad didn't make him for her. She doesn't think he is her brother, but she acknowledges the joke of "He made Alan, he made you, too." Q: Why don't you show your face? A: She doesn't see a reason why she should. Most of her videos she is trying to show us something, and she doesn't see why she would need to show her face if she wants to show us something else. Subplot The hidden captions seem to be speech from Daisy's mother while pregnant. * I can't stop thinking about the future. * About our future. * There will be hardships. * But I just know that they're meant for greatness. * All he can think about it nature, while I'm ensure in nurture. * Will the seeds I now sew grow into the fruitful plant of my dreams? * Will it be a boy or a girl? * Will future generations remember it? Will they keep up the legacy? '' * ''I don't care about tomorrow. Today, tonight, I'm safe, and I'm happy. * We'll figure out the future in the future. '' * ''For tonight, just hold me, and know we're okay. * I can't wait to meet you. * I feel sick. Disgusting. * Is it normal to feel this ill? * My legs are wet. She seems to be an anxious mother, worrying about the future of her relationship and her child. At the end she feels sick. At the last second of the video, "My legs are wet," flashes, and we can assume this means her water has broken, and she is going into labor. Theories and Explanations * There have been people to point out that she does say "will the seeds I now sew," instead of "seed" in the hidden captions. This could indicate that the mother was pregnant with twins, just as the monkey had twins in Zoo Video #2. The second baby may have been lost, and Daisy was never told anything about the sibling, just as she was never told anything about her mother. * Lynks Disease is a fictional disease created by Alan Resnick for his short film, "This House Has People In It." There are many references to Resnick and his works throughout the entire series, including the blue chair from AlanTutorials, Lynks disease, and even the name Alan. It is possible that the creator of this series is a big fan of Resnick's work, or it could be Resnick, himself, behind the camera. Another possibility is that Resnick or his characters are canon in the universe, and he is related to Daisy in some way. Description October 9, 2017 WOw this video took foreer to meke guys. thank you do much for being patient and waitng for me to try and edit this long videp! I dont know if im gonna edit more videos like this in the future because this took so long. i want to be able o post a video once a week and this editting took so long. It was my first time thogh maybe i'll get better. but for now lets just agree that ill onlt edit videos that are very special or important on special occasion.s Heres the links to the videos where i answer questions about my dad and alan. Sorry about my voice, , i was sick when filming tis! And about Lynks diseas, since so many of you want to know about how i know about it. My dad told me when i was little when i asked why the basement was locked that there's black modl in the basement and ill get lynks diesaes. he said if i went doewn there i would fo r sure get lyks dises nand it would make me sick and it would eat me from the inside out and i'd die dwn there and my body would rot down there becuse he wouldnt be able to go down there and get me out. thats really all i know. i woud like it if people would stop askingme about it because it really scares me. thank you. Category:Plot